


Will you catch me when I fall?

by aqueerfilledwithexistencialfear



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Comfort Sex, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I REGRET NOTHING, If You Squint - Freeform, Light BDSM, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, but in a good way, cause its a MUST in these things, ero-sennin is soft for reader and u cant change my mind, no beta we die like men, this is my first work dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqueerfilledwithexistencialfear/pseuds/aqueerfilledwithexistencialfear
Summary: Could've something happened to him?No. No, it couldn't. The man was near invincible, the toughest shinobi of all. Not that you would ever say it to his face since you'd never hear the end of it, but that doesn’t make it any less true. How has some half-spined jounin like you ended up in a not-so-short-term relationship with the great toad sage still remains one of humanity's greatest mysteries if anyone asked you.Basically, Jira comes home to you enduring a panic attack and comforts you in *various* but equally effective ways.Reader has lady parts.
Relationships: Jiraiya (Naruto)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120





	1. welcome back

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice to me, this is my first smut fic ever. Since english is not my first language I'll be happy to correct anything u point out (only grammatically).  
> This has some serious filth to it and i regret nothing so PLEASE look at the tags. Don't want anyone coming across something they don't like.  
> Enjoy! i hope (?)

_Why hasn't he come back?_

You’re home alone and the thoughts in your head run wild. Jiraiya should have returned more than a month ago from his last mission and though you keep reminding yourself that he never meets the stipulated mission time, your head prefers this more tragic line of thought. 

_Could've something happened to him?_

_No._ No, it couldn't. The man was near invincible, the toughest shinobi of all. Not that you would ever say it to his face since you'd never hear the end of it, but that doesn’t make it any less true. How has some half-spined jounin like you ended up in a not-so-short-term relationship with the great toad sage still remains one of humanity's greatest mysteries if anyone asked you. Ever since you declared your feelings for your white haired senior in a drunken haze and he made love to you as a response.

But still, he's never been _this_ late and by now your body is shaking with worry. You feel your chest contracting with the beginnings of pure fear. You decide that your watching spot on the roof of your apartment complex, where you’re perched in, isn't the best place to have a panic attack. 

Thanking the gods that you're still able to move, you make your way down the side of the building quickly. You land on wobbly feet on your narrow balcony.

Once inside your feet make a beeline for the futon that's spreaded out on the corner of the small apartment. Just when you reach the side of it, your knees give out and you end up having to squirm the rest of your way under the covers.

A weak thought makes you realize that the blankets might be a little too thick and a little too hot. But you don't care right now. Not when their weight crushes you down and keeps you in place as your body trembles harder still.

"Why can't he come back in time just _once_?" You mumble between pants, trying to get enough air into your lungs. _You really need to calm down._

He's fine. _He is fine._ He's had far worse opponents than these Akatsuki guys for fucking breakfast, _of course_ he's okay.

_But if he's okay, then why isn't he here?_

_Damn it._

Tears prickle at your eyes, it stings but you're too confused to cry. Your head still debating with itself all the possible ways his mission could've gone terribly wrong. Or just plain wrong.

* * *

The night goes on, the clock ticking by your bed reads somewhere between one and two a.m. Everything was silent except for your little gasps under the covers. So you _should_ be perfectly capable of hearing the window sliding open and then slowly closing. But the noise in your mind is way too loud already for you to really notice anything.

However, you do manage to feel the heavy thumps of tired steps on the wooden floor. Soon enough there is a large dip on the thin mattress and you can feel the blankets being gently lifted from your face and a quiet breathing that’s not yours. At this you turn over and open your red, swollen eyes.

 _And t_ _hat's it._

The tears that you refused to let fall now overflow your face. _He's here._ He's got a busted lip and a deep cut on his left eyebrow but he's here and his eyes look so soft.

He's got that stupid smirk plastered on his face that definitely shouldn't look half as hot as it does on that wounded mouth. You think hearing him mutter something that sounds like _I'm home,_ but you are way too busy scrambling to wrap your heavy arms around those stupidly broad shoulders of his.

"Woah, there!" Jiraiya lets out a raspy laugh. "It's alright, kiddo. Everything is alright, I got you now," he murmurs next in a much sweeter voice.

He leans down and wraps his arms around your middle. Wriggling a bit, he settles for what you both know it’s going to be an exhausting crying session.

The man just holds you there. Uncomfortable as he is, half-sitting and obviously in pain. He holds you for as long as it takes for the initial wrenching sobs to pass. Then, Jiraiya lays you both on the mattress without losing hold of your body for a second. He shimmies under the blankets next to you and whispers sweet nothings into your hairline as you clutch at his chest for dear life. 

A few minutes pass like that until you manage to calm down, sort of.

Feeling insecure and still hiccuping a bit from all your crying, you start running your shaky hands over his clothed frame. You do it as delicately as you’re capable of, in search of more serious wounds.

With some luck on your part, you loose the wrapping at his waist and continue your exploration under his yukata and over the mesh armor. Somehow you manage minimum distraction at the known feel of his hard chest and stomach. You pat yourself on the back for that one.

Once you’ve virtually concluded there’s no imminent risk of death -only a few ugly sore spots that were already tended to-, it becomes painfully obvious that he knows exactly what you’re doing. Sadly, he comments on it sooner than you wanted.

"I really was hoping you missed me, but I wanted to give you more time to relax." He shifts onto his back and pulls at your thighs until you’re sprawled on top of him. "Not that I'm complaining though, three months is a very long time away from home and from _this_ ," he squeezes you where ass meets thigh and smiles at the wet squeaking sound you make.

You give him the driest look you can muster at the moment with swollen eyes and flushed cheeks but it's no use. The man simply smirks down at you and runs his deliciously _big_ hands firmly all the way from the back of your thighs to the top of your back several times. 

"It wasn't like that, you old dumbass," you try to scold him. Even if your voice sounds way too shaky and you’re visibly melting under his touch. "But if your mug looks _that_ bad you can't expect me to believe your body is any better."

A frown makes it's way onto your features. You rest your chin on his breast bone, eyeing the cuts on his face. You start twirling the thick strands of hair at his temples around your fingers just to keep touching him.

He rolls his eyes and sighs hard, your entire body rising and falling along with his chest. It's dreamy. 

"Well, maybe you should check the other guys. They wish they looked half as good as I do, and were in as good company as I am right now," he cooes. Hands massaging your sides. But seeing you weren't convinced, he presses on, "I'm fine, kiddo. I'm back home at last, as good-looking as ever and in one piece! So _please_ stop worrying, little one. I’m telling ya’, _I got us_."

As he speaked his hands grabbed the sides of your face so you couldn't look away. And it broke your already mauled heart seeing him _so tired_ , he looked older.

You just wished he trusted you enough to tell you what was troubling his mind. What things he had to see or do. But you knew that even if he wanted to share that burden with you right now, he wouldn’t have the energy.

At the moment, you decided, you just needed each other's warmth. 

You feel your eyes getting glassy and your throat tightening up again. Not trusting you voice, you give him the slightest nod. And apparently that's all he needs. Because then he exhales softly, relief washing over his worn body, and leans in to plant a kiss at the very top of your lips. 

When he pulls back, liquid warmth is already pooling low in your belly. Luckily, you don't have to chase him far after that to kiss him more firmly, hands cupping his jaw. He grunts beautifully in surprise. But you don’t have much time to dwell on your little triumph.

Jiraiya retaliates by circling his arms firmly around your waist and sliding one large thigh between yours and _pressing_.

 _Oh_ , you thought as you lick his lips, _this kind of warmth._

His thigh presses _just right_ against your core, and the cry of pleasure it rips from you forces you to stop kissing the damned man for a moment. He, of course, does it again and this time your spine arches from the stimulation, he smirks lazily at your reaction and you would give anything to wipe that look from his face.

“Don't forget who you’re messing with, sweetheart,” Jiraiya rasps cockily. He uses his hold on you to drag you over his thigh harder and _fuck, that’s good_. “You can’t explain the rules to the man who invented the game”.

God, you’d beat the smugness away from that face if it wasn’t already beaten. But who were you kidding, you loved the way he’d drive you up the wall with just a few well picked words. And you loved that very same confidence you fueled in him.

You can feel yourself getting wetter by the second. When you notice the beginnings of his erection _already_ poking your belly you can’t help but to grind harder against it. This makes the sannin gasp wetly against your cheek. He brings one hand up to grab a fistful of your hair so he can guide your head down to kiss you. 

The kiss is nothing like the loving and playful one you gave him before. This one is all teeth and tongue and spit. It's all pent up tension and desperate longing, and you wouldn’t have it any other way. Not when it warms your heart like this and at the same time, leaves you weak at the knees and begging for more.

When the initial clash winds down a bit, he seems content letting your playful tongue explore his mouth. But when you bite down on his unmarred lip a bit too hard, the hand at the base of your skull tilts your head so he can crush your mouths again. This time even tighter. His tongue pushes back forcefully, licking at the insides of your mouth and almost reaching the back of your throat.

When he finally lets up, you're gasping for air. You feel his hands still leisurely dragging your hips back and forth but now directly over his cock. You straighten your spine a bit so you can feel more of it and, _oh._

“ _Jiraiya..._ ” You can’t help but squirm at the feeling of his length that, like the rest of him, feels _so big_ , “Ji-Jiraiya, _please_ -ah!” You cry out loud when he suddenly thrusts up a single time. Hard. 

“Already begging, sweetheart?” He tells you as he pushes again and you _wail. "_ I should've known. You're always such a perfect little thing for me _."_

His hands come back up a moment to roughly drag the neck of your shirt down to expose your shoulders and the top of your breasts. After a quick squeeze on your tits, his hands slide down and behind to grope the globes of your ass, separating them so his clothed dick is nestled snugly between them.

“What happened then, huh? No cheeky comments? No snarky remarks this time?” He thrusts up again with such force that your eyes roll back in your head. Jiraiya chuckles softly. “It’s fine, baby. Don’t worry. You know I like it so much when you just sit there and take it,” he punctuates the lasts words with another push of his hips. 

After a moment of him just plain torturing you, he sits up. Just enough so that he’s at eye level with your chest area. And once your arms find purchase on his shoulders, his mouth latches onto your shoulder, biting and sucking and _definitely_ leaving a bruise. He separates with a wet smack of his lips and after showing you his best lecherous grin, he continues nibbling on your neck and collarbones.

When he's sure that those are covered in enough marks that you won't be able to cover them all in the morning, he switches to the fleshy top of your breasts. He gives it the same ruthless treatment, mouth sloppy and wet rushing to map your body once again as if he's afraid he'll forget it. He bites and licks and even kisses every bit of unmarred skin he can reach. And he isn't gentle when you jerk in pain at a particularly hard bite, nor when the scratch of his stubble leaves red angry marks on your bossom, he makes it hurt.

He doesn't _have_ to be gentle because he knows that you like it very much _._

By this point you’re moaning like a porn star and as much as you _need_ to hump his dick harder, your body’s still tired. Also, Jiraiya’s strong hands on your butt seem to have that covered. You hope to find finger-shaped bruises all over your ass later.

Your arms tighten around his shoulders so you can push your chest even harder against his inviting mouth. Somewhere in your pleasure-fogged brain, you spare a teeny tiny thought to the fact that maybe you’re choking him like this. His broken lip must be in the very least, uncomfortable. He doesn’t seem to mind since he doubles his efforts to please you. You feel yourself drenching your panties at the feeling.

He pulls apart suddenly, his eyes closed and brow furrowed as he throws his head back and straight up _moans_.

“Baby, _I can smell_ -fuck, I can feel how wet you are," he purrs.

He sounds so _wretched_ already and it's _so hot_ that all you can do is to try and grind harder.

“Ohh honey, you’re gonna kill me in my old age. That’s how bad you missed me? Or you are just trying to make me fall even more in love with ya', _hm?_ ” he mutters out laboriously.

You giggle breathlessly at that, drunk in happiness. _“You’re one to talk,”_ you murmur hotly against his adam’s apple. You kiss the hollow between his collarbones, the last patch of skin you can find before the long-sleeved mesh shirt hides the body you want so much. But this doesn't stop you, in fact, it encourages to go further _down_. 

Jiraiya’s eyes are clouded, darker than ever as he watches you carefully. You crawl down, nuzzling the fabric covering his torso and _marvelling_ at the musky smell that's just him. When you reach the end of it you paw softly at it 'till the sannin helps you roll it up a bit.

He looks like he wants to say something _so much,_ but forces himself to simply rest his weight on his forearms and enjoy the way you tongue at his Adonis’ belt hungrily. He occasionally hisses in pleasure as you cover the planes of his hips with hickeys. You bite his hipbone as your now more capable fingers unfasten his pants.

“What have I done to deserve such a treat?” He asks with a voice that’s half a whisper and half a growl. And you just _have_ to press and rub your thighs tightly together at the sudden wave of pure want it sends down your spine. He brings one hand to run through your hair lovingly, but you know how that innocent gesture _always_ ends.

You finish sucking a bruise just above his waistband before looking up to him with a serious look in your eyes. “You came back home to me," you whisper so softly that the only indication that he heard it you get is the soft hitch in his breath. You smile and, without breaking eye contact, you pull the fabric of his pants and briefs down in one go just to hear him hiss at the feeling of his cock springing free and the head brushing your chin in the way. 

You take a moment to just gaze up at it, it was hands down the biggest and prettiest cock you’ve ever had. The glistening head was bared and lured you in like a siren’s song. The wiry, short white hairs at the base of his length did _nothing_ to hide his heavy balls. And you know you've been caught staring because when your eyes focus on Jiraiya's face behind his dick, he's fixes you with the _smuggest_ look ever.

You're pulled from your daze at the slightest twitch of the fingers in your hair. Immediately you wrap your hand around the shaft, marveling at how your fingers were _at least_ half an inch away from touching and loving how your mouth waters at the sight. Fuck, _how you’ve missed him._

As you move your hand to caress him slowly but in a tight grip, you feel your jaw already dropping. The joints slackening and your palate lifting in familiar anticipation. Your mouth, not for the first time, making space to accommodate something bigger than usual. And it excites you so much that you just can't hold back any longer. Your tongue lolls out obscenely to lick Jiraiya's cock from base to tip. Then you close your mouth around the head and _suck_. The hand in your hair twists and you hear Jiraiya groan deeply as he tries to keep his hips still, for now. 

_Guess he missed you too._

You hollow your cheeks harder and hum contently at the taste of precum flooding your taste buds and firing your nerves. You crave more of it so you massage the underside of the head with your tongue and the man swears.

“ _Fucking hell_. Come on, baby. I know what that pretty mouth of yours can do, has done," he sounds so out of breath already. It’s intoxicating.

He pulls hard at you hair ‘till he can look you in the eye but with the tip of his dick still inside your mouth. “Don’t forget what I think about about teasing," he reminds softly but with one _‘weak’_ thrust that gets one good third of his dick in your mouth and makes your eyes water, he manages to get the point across. 

You’ve been a brat to him several times before, and _every. single. time._ has ended with you having your brains fucked out and your guts possibly rearranged. And as _good_ as that sounds right now, you don’t have the energy for all of that, so you skip two or twenty steps and go straight to the point to get what both of you want.

You forcefully push your head back against his hand until you get his dick out of your mouth. At least enough to speak since the tip brushes not-so-gently against your lips as you stroke him loosely. _“Well,”_ you begin with a glint of mischief in your eye, knowing full well what you’re getting yourself into, "maybe if you didn’t have such a _humongous_ thing for a dick then I wouldn’t struggle so much to get all of it in.”

The effect it’s _instantaneous._ A flash of anger crosses his dark eyes and it looks so damn good on his beaten face. His brow furrows and he sits up a bit straighter, holding his weight with his free arm. Like this, he looms over you, and you _pale_ at the renewed realization of the sheer size of this man. The hand in your head pushes firmly and you find yourself once again with a mouthful of his cock, your hands find purchase on his hips as your body settles in the mattress, getting ready.

“Oh, you little slut,” he begins and you can feel his abdominal muscles tensing. “You’re going to take every single fucking inch of this cock. And I couldn't give two flying shits if it’s too much for ya'.”

The weight of his voice and a shift on his hips is all the warning you get. Because next thing you know is that he’s fucking your mouth like a mad man. You use your grip on his hips for balance and force your throat to relax, to accomodate this dick you love so much. From focusing on breathing through your nose to making a tight fist you pull out every trick in the bag to not gag around him. And surprisingly, it works.

You hollow your cheeks and do your best to lick the veiny underside of it as it enters and exits your throat repeatedly, giving you absolutely no breaks. 

“That’s it, baby. Suck on it, _fuck_. You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth, you know that right, sweetheart?” The man can’t help but run his mouth even as he’s getting head.

It makes you dizzy and you moan around his length, the vibrations making his rhythm falter and he thrusts faster and deeper. He’s close already, having just returned from a long and difficult mission would've taken a toll in his stamina. And you know this, you took it into account when you decided you wanted to give him a great orgasm as a welcome.

You start to swallow rhythmically around his dick. 

“Fuuuck, baby. So good, _so good to me_. Taking my dick so well," he babbles and now both hands are tangled in your hair. He’s lying back in the futon, back arched so he can see as he groans, “I’m s- I’m so close, little one. I’m gonna- just a bit more _come on_.” The desperation in his voice gives you goosebumps and an incredible determination to make this man come.

As you keep swallowing and moaning around his cock, you wriggle one arm under your chest and between his legs. With his pants half in the way it’s a bit challenging but you manage to get your hand close enough to grab a handful of his balls. You roll them in your hand with a firm grip and occasionally slip a finger or two to press at his perineum.

The man _wails._ His hands grab your head by the sides, fingers reaching your cheeks and jaw, and just holds you still to _take it._ He pistons in and out several times groaning loudly before his voice cracks, his rhythm thrown out the window. After a few more deep pushes you feel him spasm deep in your throat.

He comes a lot for a long time and you milk him all the way through. He moans weakly, that makes you look up to find him staring at you through lidded eyes. Well, not you. He seemed to like the slight bump in your throat that protruded with every pulse of his cock. Seconds later he collapses on the mattress and the last spurts of his come land in your tongue. His cock slips out of your mouth, and you swallow the last of his come with an evident gulp and Jiraiya’s eyes fall closed at last.

He seems to need a moment to calm his breathing, so you wait for him, amused. After a minute or so he makes a vague gesture that you guess it means he wants you to come closer.

“That was so good, baby. I don’t deserve you”, he babbles in a rough voice, like he's the one with a sore throat. You smack his thigh playfully as you crawl your way back up to settle down on his side, his extended arm pillowing your head. You gaze at the agitated rise and fall of his chest. Your partner still trying to recover from the positively amazing orgasm you just gave him, his body shaking like jelly and cock spent against his belly. 

You feel incredibly good with yourself, having accomplished your goal towards the sannin. Your arm thrown over his middle and your legs entwined slightly. All signs of the despair from earlier completely gone. You sighed contently, feeling ready for a good night of dreamless sleep.

As you start to rearrange the blankets for you both, a big warm hand snakes its way under your shirt and splays on your lower back. You turn and Jiraiya is looking at you completely aghast.

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

* * *


	2. i'm home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What about you, kiddo? If that little head of yours is even entertaining the idea of me leaving you like this, then I’m afraid I’ve been gone for too long”
> 
> What it says on the tin.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snorts in disbelief when you sit up to rearrange the covers for you both. You ensure his entire body is covered in blankets before laying down next to him. 

“I’m just getting us comfy, that’s all”, you snug closer to Jiraiya’s side. “Isn’t it uncomfortable to sleep in mesh, though?”

He opens and closes his mouth several times, momentarily speechless. 

_Well, that was new._

“Wh- Wha-” he begins but then takes a big breath, like he needs a moment. He’s got this incredulous look on his face and you find the way he directs his complete attention to the ceiling, as if it will answer his every question, very funny. 

After a moment and the longest sigh you’ve ever witnessed, he turns on his side to look at you. You purse your lips and force down the sudden laugh that bubbles up your throat at the gentle look he gives you, the absolute picture of understanding. It vaguely reminds you of your mom teaching you how to cross the street with the patience of a saint.

He brings one hand up to cup your jaw. “What about _you_ , kiddo?” He brushes some hair out of your face with his thumb. “If that little head of yours is even entertaining the idea of me leaving you like this, then I’m afraid I’ve been gone for too long”, he concludes with a soft look and an apologetic smile that manages to occupy his entire face even if his breathing is still unsteady and his eyes gleam in the afterglow of pleasure.

And you just can’t help the toothy grin that pulls at your mouth and makes your cheeks hurt. The way he says it, like he feels that he just took so much from you and didn’t give anything in return. Like you having him come apart in your sheets and then just cuddling to sleep is the most unthinkable thing ever. And maybe it is for him. 

You’re suddenly overcome by the need to kiss him, so you do. You grab his face and press your lips firmly to his, he gasps softly and then you’re both smiling into each other’s mouths. After a moment of gentle and loving kisses, he sits up, despite you complaining that he’s taking with him your main source of warmth, so he can shake off his already loose vest and yukata and throw them somewhere in the darkness of the room. Once that’s dealt with, _you’d swear_ you catch him staring at you intently over his shoulder whilst the man slowly strips off his mesh shirt. And despite the deep tiredness in your bones and sore jaw, this time you don’t want to hide the way your gaze rakes down his exposed back hungrily. He throws the piece of clothing along with the rest and by the time he regards you again you’re already pulling him down to resume the kiss he so quickly ended.

He lies back next to you and snakes an arm behind your back to pull you closer as he reciprocates the kiss. The hurriedness of your purposeful hands on his back leaving goosebumps along the way, digging your fingertips hard on his skin making his spine bend in funny ways. You trace the scars on his chest and stomach, groping the sun-kissed skin with such eagerness that makes him wish he were young again so that he could keep up with your loving. But he doesn’t dare to dwell in that line of thought, he has a gorgeous little thing writhing in his arms with mere kissing and he is enjoying this so much, _he feels happy_. His arms wrap around you so he can deepen the kiss, trying to show his own yearning for you. 

You gasp and twitch when his tongue slides into your mouth, making love to it. But you need to break the kiss to breathe. Yet you don’t have the courage to go far, you stay so close to him, keeping your foreheads touching, noses bumping. You close your eyes and allow yourself to revel in the closeness, the intimacy of it all for a moment.

“Is something wrong, kiddo?” 

He must see the hesitation in your face and you wish with all your heart to try to never worry him. When you open your eyes you find yourself drowning in his onyx gaze, because he is looking at you with such gentleness, eyes so tender. He looks at you in that way you’ve desperately craved all your life but never allowed yourself to hope for. And there is something else, something you can’t quite put your finger on but makes you feel _so safe._ Makes your heart flutter and your body lighter and what else you can do but bare your entire being for him to see.

“It’s not that”, you begin. His hot breath on your face and his hand firmly pressed between your shoulder blades are quickly becoming your favorite sensations. “I’m just very tired,” you force back a yawn that threatens to ruin the moment. “I did pull a bit of a number when you first arrived,” you admit sheepishly, averting your eyes from his face. Shame beginning to creep through the dark corners of your mind with you powerless to stop it.

Suddenly, it all comes crashing back to you. The way you felt like you were on the verge of dying until he came back, so you could cling to him and dirty his clothes with your crying like a toddler. _Gods, it was so embarrassing_. You already suspected he was reluctant to have a relationship with you since he was many years your senior, and you acting like the kid he often said you were was not going to help your case. _You were more mature than this, goddamnit!_

It isn’t until now that you realize that you´re shaking in his grasp again. Better said, _he_ was the one shaking you. 

“Oh no. Don’t ya dare go down there, baby”, he says like he can guess your exact train of thought. Strong hand on your shoulder still shaking you gently and keeping you from focusing on anything else that isn’t him. “Can’t you see that we’re both here, alive and safe? Both willing to try and make each other happy? So don’t you dare to put up those walls of yours, I’m tired of being pushed away, kiddo.” He stops rattling you when he catches the utter look of surprise plastered on your face.

And it’s the desperation in his voice, the sadness creeping on his features, that's what renders you speechless. You don’t really know what to say to that other than to try to deny it all, to hide yourself the way he’s begging you not to. But it doesn’t matter because he already knows what’s going on, and you’re beginning to believe that, in the end, he always does. 

Jiraiya grabs your face with both hands, wondering what thing he could say that would make all your insecurities go away. He knows that despite whatever he says, you don’t really think you deserve his love and attention and he hates himself for not finishing his missions sooner so he can spend more time at home with you, proving you wrong. 

“Baby”, he whispers against your lips, eyes closed in reverence. “I’m just as happy as you that I made it back home, so please don’t ask me to bury my feelings. Let me show you how happy I am too, let me show you how much I love you”, he presses his lips firmly against yours for a moment, just for good measure. 

You can’t believe your ears, but you certainly pay attention to the way your heart flutters and your entire self seems to float. His words are a soothing balm to your troubled mind, your fingers clutching the hands on your face in a sudden need to hold. And out of the blue you wonder if it’s possible to die from loving a person so much. You decide that you wouldn’t have any complaints if that were the case.

Once again the only answer you can muster is a slight nod and once again Jiraiya doesn’t protest as he dashes you with one of his brightest smiles before leaning in to kiss your doubts away. His mouth covers your own and you can feel him hum approvingly at the feeling. His tongue laves over your lips firmly asking for entrance, and this time you don’t hesitate to let him in. 

He starts licking inside your mouth like he’s starving for it, hands caressing your sides and pulling you flush against him. Your breasts end up squeezed between your chests and you groan at the delicious pressure. The cool air in the room does nothing to suppress the warmth that spreads across your chest and belly and you don’t want to hide the way your thighs rub against each other.

Jiraiya, of course, notices. So he snakes one hand down your waist, stopping on an ass cheek to give it a harsh squeeze and then grasping the back of your thigh so he can throw it over his hip and press himself between your legs, half laying on top of you. And the feeling of his body crushing yours, of his half hard cock over your clothed pussy is so intense, _so exquisite_ that you need to let him know it. 

You moan in delight inside his mouth and bury your hands in his hair to kiss him deeper still, legs and arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. You can feel him smiling into the kiss, but you don’t think you can call it a kiss anymore. Rutting against each other like you are, limbs tangled to the point you don’t know where his body ends and yours begins, mouths colliding violently and then going soft, warm and wet. 

It’s too much, the longing in your heart and the wave of desire that surely rises within you. Your pussy feels heavy, already dripping wet from before and now overflowing with your craving for him, and you don’t think you could ask him to stop now. You wouldn’t want to either.

Again, you tighten your hold on his hips and push upwards with all you’ve got, stroking him with your sex. And a good thing about Jiraiya being your senior, and his giant dick needing more time before a second round, is that you can _actually feel him_ getting harder against you.

You both wail at the sensation. Jiraiya thrusts hard a couple of times just to make you moan harder, then drops his mouth down to your neck in order to kiss the bruises he left before. “ _Please_ , kiddo”, he murmurs over your collar, using that damned voice of his he reserves for the times you need some convincing. “Just let me take care of you.” You feel a tongue laving over a particularly big bruise and you shiver.

Trying to regain your bearings and reaching for any willpower you might have left, you force out a reply. “You don’t have to do this, I wasn’t lying about being tired.” And it was the truth, you were actually too tired to, let’s say, _actively participate_. Even if you were enjoying his ministrations very much.

 _Very much indeed_ , you think at the feeling of his cock pulsing between your legs.

At this, Jiraiya scoffs. Mouth never leaving your neck, he collects both of your hands from his shoulders, clasps them together and holds them tightly in one hand. He pins them on the pillow, above your head and you feel the movement of his lips against your skin as he speaks.

“You’ll only have to lie there, look pretty and let me do all the work, gorgeous.” He bites a fresh bruise atop of another and whispers in your ear, “I wasn’t lying either when I said that I really do like it when you can’t do anything but _take it”_.

Despite worrying about him being tired and hurt and the possible ways this night could end if you refused, the veracity of his words was definitely not your top priority as you moaned loud and long, body shaking at the sharp sting of his bite and the feeling of having your arms restrained. You test his grip on you with all your might and as you expected, _it doesn’t even budge_. And the fact that he’s able to reduce an entire half of your mobility so effortlessly, forces a new gush of wetness out of your pussy. What can you say? The man really knew how to push your buttons.

His other hand grabs your chin roughly, making you look at him. Your eyes half-closed in bliss give him life, and when he discerns the silent plea in them he decides that you both definitely deserve this. Jiraiya looks down at you, his fingers gently caressing down your neck and over your breastbone, fingers pinching the fabric of your shirt and lifting it slowly to take a peek below (people didn't call him a pervert for nothing), then releasing it when he’s had his fill. His hand gropes a clothed breast shortly and continues it’s way down your ribs. You whine at the lack of attention on your tits and you pray to whatever gods above that he’s got a plan. 

Like so, the corners of his lips lift when he catches the glint in your eyes the exact moment when you figure what he’s going to do to you, his hand massaging circles over your belly and mound. And he can’t help to like the way your mouth gapes softly as if you wanted to kiss him, or to ask him for something, but he understands that everything feels too intense for you now. So he just needed to make sure that the only thing you felt was _good_.

He leans in, very close so he can look into your eyes because he needs to make sure you listen to him, noses bumping as his hand inches closer to where he knew you needed it. 

“Remember our safewords, little one,” he says with a low, gruffy voice, meant to completely undo you. “Now, _say my name_.”

And holy. fucking. shit.

You know it’s your turn now, this is your cue to let yourself fall into his arms and have him lead the way through this darkness of yours. And, Gods, you trusted him _so much_. So how could you keep trying to hide this part of you when he already knew it so well, cherished it so well. You come to a consensus with yourself, you will let this man do this for you, you will let this happen. You chastise the voice in your head that says that you always knew this was going to end this way. 

In fact, you are already opening your mouth to speak when his hand suddenly slips inside your shorts and cups your sex tightly.

“D-Daddy!” you cry out at last. “Daddy, ah! Please!”

Jiraiya seems very pleased with himself as one hand holds yours down and the other palms your drenched pussy. He suspected you weren’t wearing panties before but his dick swells at the actual feeling anyways. He starts running his middle and ring finger over your slit, collecting wetness but not easing your need at all. He pecks the tip of your nose and presses his lips to your temple while you cry out in relief when he finally presses down on your clit. 

“That’s it, little one. Daddy’s here, and he’s going to take so much care of you.”

You want to touch him, to thank him for what he’s doing to you, for you, but you only manage to writhe in his grasp as he keeps you hands pinned firmly in place. And seeing you so desperate for it only fuels the fire in Jiraiya’s belly. He hears you struggling to express what you feel, only managing to gasp out _daddyyy, it-it’s good, daddy_ ’s every now and then, and he couldn’t be more delighted, finally being able to please his little girl like she deserves. Maybe he should keep you like this forever, in your little apartment, giving you the love that you so much need, _all the time_.

He circles his fingers harder, dick getting heavier at the thought. 

And as pointless as it is, you still try to catch up with the new sensations in order to let him know just how good he’s being to you, how good he’s making you feel (even though you think your uncomplicated choice of words is proof enough), yet before you can manage to do so, he brings his entire body down so you’re face to face, the complete hold on your body not mitigated in the least, and his dark, bottomless eyes are the last thing you can focus on before everything does dark and he kisses you.

He kisses you and shoves two fingers inside you.

Jiraiya is forced to swallow the screamed moan he knew was coming. Your body thrashing in his hands, hips canting up to receive more of his fingers even if you’re so tight, pussy closing in around the welcomed but great intrusion.

Your voice, seeming to have returned momentarily, goes no further than the back of Jiraiya’s throat, coming out in harsh, high-pitched cries whilst you try to coax more of his fingers inside of you like it’s the only think you can think about. And perhaps it is, the way they stretch you open, making space for themselves, for Jiraiya, it’s overwhelming in the least.

When he’s knuckle-deep inside, you clench around him. And it’s like someone punched him the chest, _Gods, he’s missed you so much_. Jiraiya is forced to break the kiss to groan, his breath feeling wet on your face.

“Maybe I _have_ been away for too long, baby,” he rasps against your cheek as he starts to pump his fingers, gently, like he reminds himself to be. “You’re as tight as the first time daddy fucked your pretty pussy stupid.”

You whimper at his words, or at least you try to, since your voice is all rough around the edges. From sucking cock or screaming in pleasure, you cannot tell.

“ _Daddyyy_ …” You manage to articulate. “Pl-please, daddy. I-I need-”

He shushes you and kisses behind your ear. “Don’t ya worry, sweet thing. Daddy knows what his little girl needs, and he intends to give it to her-” he pauses to grind his palm against your clit, and to not miss the lovely sound you make, “ _to a great extent._ "

Your eyes roll back in your skull when he adds another finger and pokes at your insides once, twice, _and oh_. He hits that spot deep inside of you dead on, like he knows your body better than you, and it’s so good that you don’t know how long you can take this torture, pussy already contracting around his big fingers and drenching his big hand.

You fall silent except for small involuntary squeaks when he digs in particularly hard. And you weren’t kidding when you said he needn’t be to be gentle, right now he was pistoning his fingers so hard that you could see the strain in his muscles, that, now that you noticed, shined in the moonlight because of the thin layer of sweat he’d worked up. You could feel your mouth watering at the ethereal sight he made.

You really were in cloud nine.

You are _so close_ , you just need him to keep going for a few more seconds and you would come undone in his hands like you did so many times before. You wanted it so much and you were so happy that he was back with you and that thought spurred you on, your orgasm approaching fast. But apparently that wasn’t in Jiraiya’s plans because when he feels the first spasms of your muscles, he removes his hand entirely. He puts said hand over your hip to hold you down when your body shakes in the tremors of a frustrated climax.

A few seconds pass and you manage to focus your eyes again, his apologetic yet charming smile the first thing you take notice of. You’re about to ask why he stopped just when you feel something hot and wet against your outer thigh. When you can’t help but to look down at his renewed hard-on poking out of his loose pants, you feel his chest rumble as he laughs softly. You think that is the closest sound to a giggle he can make.

“See something you like?” He asks and you can hear the amusement in his voice. His dick twitches and you swallow. “Now, now, where do you think you’re going, little one?” You feel his hand tightening around your wrists and understand that you’ve been trying to break free of his grasp to touch him, to taste him, _anything_. Just as you accomplish to stop ogling the man’s cock to look at him, he slides the hand on your hip up your stomach and under your shirt.

“You really thought you could leave me behind again, hm?” he says feigning disapproval as his hand starts groping your breast. “We’re together in this,” he digs his fingertips on the several bruises he left, making you squeal. “So you are going to cum on my cock and on my cock only, kiddo. And you’re going to squeeze me dry, yeah, and daddy's gonna come _a lot_ inside you,” his rough fingers pinch a nipple and twist it harshly, “because that’s how much daddy loves you.”

And you can’t help the way you nod vigorously nor the tears that well up at your eyes from the sheer pleasure and happiness. You push your chest into his welcoming hand and he obligingly lifts off your shirt only to twist it around your wrists and tie it securely, ignoring your weak protests. Now, with both hands free he paws at your tits vigorously, squeezing the plushy flesh and enjoying how it overflows between his fingers. He doesn’t restrain himself as he rolls completely on top of you, erection crushed against your hip, and mouths at your breasts once again. Lips wrapping around a nipple and sucking, making your back arch and your skin itch for more of his touches. 

When he’s had his fill, he sets properly between your legs, resting his weight on his elbows so he can kiss you again, though at this point it’s just your tongues and teeth fighting with each other. He hovers over you and when he bends down to start trailing kisses down your belly, he lets out a groan of discomfort.

_Shit._

All the alarms in your brain go off at that single sound. Suddenly everything that you’re doing loses importance, it doesn’t matter anymore how deep in pleasure you were seconds ago, the only thing in your mind right now is that Jiraiya came home hurt and _he is in pain._ Also that you were stupid enough to let things get this far in his state, but that’s for another time, right now, you place your tied hands on his shoulder and try your best to sit up and help him.

He swats your hands away and pins them again over your head, then leans down to kiss you hard, no, that’s not the word, _brutal_ defines better the way he punches your mouth with his. He grunts into your mouth and licks enthusiastically inside, shushing your complaints. Jiraiya ruts his stiff cock against you, and even if you still have your shorts on everything feels _so wet_. You’re going to lose your mind if you don’t stop this now.

You flex your entire core to try to push him away, arms flailing against his head, yet he doesn’t budge. You put so much effort in ignoring how fucking hot that is. Next, you opt for forcefully breaking the kiss and turn your face to the side, this doesn’t stop him either as he kisses and licks down your neck instead. You’re left panting, trying to get enough air into your lungs to speak.

“Jiraiya, you’re hurting. _Sto-_ ”, a hand slaps over your mouth and stops you mid-sentence. You suck in a breath at the animalistic look on his face. His lips glistening and red and wounded, the way his brows furrow and twitch like he’s irritated by something. But his eyes, fuck, the eyes. They’re as dark as the starless night outside your window, and there is a fragility to them, the bared desire, a curtain lifted to reveal the sheer hunger inside him.

“As if something as _dull_ as pain is going to stop me from fucking my little girl senseless, hell no,” he scoffs against the hand over your mouth. “And it’s ‘daddy’ to you, missy.”

And you understand, that stopping him when he’s this determined is next to impossible. He’s just as needy for you as you’re for him, you knew this deep inside, it’s just that the weak, insecure part of your brain always controlled you. But now you can see it, plain as day. The love, _the want_. And if any resistance remained in your body it was gently washed away by the tide of his desire. You never could deny him anything anyways.

So you concentrate the most innocent and pleading expression on your eyes and mutter against the hand covering your mouth the words you know will harden his resolve.

_“Please fuck me, daddy.”_

Jiraiya actually growls at that. He doesn’t waste time taking off your shorts, they’re loose enough that he can just push them to the side so he can stroke your pussy with the fat tip of his cock. You moan at sudden relief that actually feeling him brings you, your hips cant up and you frame his middle with your thighs, clearly trying to tell him to get on with it. But he, even after that demonstration of carnal lust, takes his goddamned time. He circles the head of his dick around your clit, thrusting against it shallowly at times. You guess that this was his plan all along, to drive you insane with desire for him and him alone.

“ _Oh, baby_ ,” he drawls as he finally lines up and starts pushing. “You don’t need to ask twice.”

And it’s the stretch, the way the spears you open so little by little, that has you seeing stars. Your tied hands grab his and squeeze, digging your nails on the flesh of his hand in a way you’re sure will leave little half-moon scratches after. Gods, _he's so big_ , so immense that even after all the times you did this before, you’re not sure it’ll fit. 

Jiraiya revels in the way your eyes unfocus, so overwhelmed by sensations that he’s sure that your vision went white. So he takes it upon himself to guide you through this. He squeezes back at your hands and grips your hip with the other, then he starts to slowly thrust inside, slowly but surely getting more and more of his cock into you.

“That’s it, kiddo,” he breathes into your neck, the task proving difficult for him too. Gods, you felt so good around him. “You’re doing so good, baby, so good for daddy. Just a little more, _come on_.”

That was a bit of a lie, since he hadn’t gotten even the first half in, but you didn’t need to know that. Jiraiya was doing everything in his power to not thrust the rest of his dick in, since the way your pussy was clutching him felt just heavenly. He knew you needed more than words to relax your body as much as he needed you to, so he bent down, still shallowly thrusting, _and kissed you_.

It was a soft, gentle kiss. As gentle as the push that stretched your pussy, and it was just as good. Deep inside, you weren’t worried, you’d had this cock so many times in the past and every time he came back from a mission it was like this, just like the first time. So you let yourself melt into the sweet, heartwarming kiss you were receiving. You let Jiraiya’s tongue in once more and pushed yours out to play, loving the way his abdominal muscles flexed whilst he gradually pushed more of his cock into you. You caressed each other like that for what felt like hours, days, and finally you felt his hips touch yours, he’d bottomed out. 

“Da-daddy,” you mumbled into the kiss, “you’re inside me daddy-ah!”

You didn’t get to finish the sentence since he shoved himself deeper still, and your eyes rolled back in your skull for the hundredth time that night, legs hanging open at his sides. You yelped at the feeling of his dick kissing your cervix. Gods, how he managed to get _so deep?_

“There we are,” he says, like spearing you open and rendering you senseless was his sole purpose. “I’m home, little one,” he smiles down at you like you hung the moon just for him to look at, then, he kisses you again.

And you are unable to hold back the tears that welled up at the corners of your eyes, feeling so filled, body and soul, with love. More tears flowed down your cheeks, some getting into the knot of your mouths, making the kiss salty and even more passionate. Jiraiya pulls back to shush you whilst he pulls back just a little so he can drive himself back in. Then, he does it again, and again and ever so _slowly_. 

He fucks you like that, leisurely slow, for who knows how long. And the drag of flesh against flesh is extraordinary and everything feels _so slippery_. Jiraiya looks you in the eyes when he gives you a single thrust a bit harder, so you don’t forget how much of him is inside of you. You yelp everytime he does that, your ankles clasp behind his back in a strong grasp to make sure he doesn’t go far, yet he doesn’t have that in mind. 

Every push of his dick, slow paced as it is, feels like a punch in the gut. It leaves you breathless and, like he said it would, stupid. Your hands grasping his tighter and tighter because it’s the only thing you can do. 

And suddenly it all comes down on you, this is _exactly_ what he said it would happen. You literally couldn’t do anything but take it, take whatever he gives you and endure it at the best of your capabilities or dwell on anything he refuses you, like a child throwing on a tantrum. Looking closely at it, you were at his mercy, you were under his care, and by the universe that he was doing a _marvelous_ job at it. It took your breath away, how this man took it upon himself to fix the profound damage in your head that only living a life of feeling things too deeply could bring, he fills that void inside of you with such ardent love that you find yourself overflowing with it. 

“Daddy, you’re too good to me. Daddy,” you cry into his mouth, “daddy, _I-I love-_ ”

“No, kiddo. None of that, now,” he quiets you. “This is just for you, but don’t worry, _daddy knows_ ,” Jiraiya tells this with a bashful little smile. Like it’s his most precious secret, your love for him. 

More tears run down your cheeks as you suddenly tighten your legs around him, engulfing his dick some more, taking him by surprise. Yet he only smirks and gives one single push so hard you could almost feel it in the back of your throat. You suck in a breath and brace yourself for what you know it’s coming. 

Jiraiya props himself up in both arms, letting go of your ties hands in order to fuck you a bit better, and he relishes the way your eyes close and your hands splay on the wall behind you in anticipation. He leans down to peck the top of your lips quickly to then start fucking you faster, pushing in with more vigor. 

You cry out at the delicious way his dick splits you open, your thighs shake with the effort of keeping them as open as possible. It’s impossible to keep up with him, everything is too much and you can feel the telltale tingle deep in your pussy that precedes your orgasms. And you know from now, _that’s gonna be a good one._

Jiraiya feels your pussy flutter around his cock, choking him harder, and grunts at the feeling. He’s postponed this for way too long now, he doesn’t intend to stop this time.

He pulls back to look at you, To see your pretty face wretched from the pleasure he was giving you, and another impulse of happiness makes him fuck you a bit faster. “You’re daddy’s little slut, aren’t you, baby?” He sounds so out of breath, and you’re drunk on it.

“Y-Yes, daddy. I am- _ah!_ ” You gurgle in his direction, reduced to a begging thing for him to use. “Please, daddy. I’m so close, gi-give it to me.” 

“Oh, how could I not give it to you, baby?” He cooes in a sweet husky voice. “When I can see how much ya need it. I just can’t control myself. _Don’t wanna._ ” True to his words, he fucks you much faster, deeper still. This time, by the way he angles his hips to hit that nice spot inside you, you’re sure he intends to make you come.

And Gods, when you finally get there it’s _amazing_. A well that swells up and overflows you, filling every crevice of yourself. Jiraiya, obviously, fucks you through it and your pussy clenches down around him, your belly twists into a knot and shocks of pleasure travel across your body. It makes your skin burn and your toes curl. Your entire body spasming with wave after wave of mind blowing satisfaction and you don’t know if you’re screaming or simply had the words fucked out of you.

Jiraiya purrs at the sight, redoubling his efforts to make it last as long as possible. And you look just so damn pretty like this, coming on his cock and coming good. Eyes rolling, lashes fluttering and mouth hanging open. Your legs tremble and shake around him and your nails dig into the wallpaper. Beautiful, mauled breasts heaving as you try to breath but only manage a few messy gulps of air. As it is, he couldn’t be happier.

When your violent spasms have lessened into a mild shuddering, he speaks again.

“Did my little girl just cum?” He asks in a benign voice, fucking you slower so he can clear his mind a bit. “ _Without daddy’s permission, babygirl?_ ”

Your eyes snap open, even with the deep fatigue in you because you know you’ve fucked up _big time_. You try lifting your arms to hook your ties around his neck and pull him down into a kiss, to distract him. But he seizes them midair and pins them down once again above your head, where they belong. Your mouth opens to apologize but when you take a good look at his expression you know that’s not what you ought to do.

His face looks so calm, even as he keeps making love to your used sex, and he makes it look like he’s not at all mad at you for what you’ve done. And maybe he isn’t, maybe he was craving this part of your reunion all along.

“Now, little one, since you think you can make these decisions by yourself,” he begins, dick still dragging in and out inside you, “daddy’s gonna have to teach you a lesson.” His body rearranges itself a bit, straightening up and you feel in how the angle of his thrusts changes, now he’s only interested in _getting deep_. You gulp and try to get your body into a better position for what’s coming but it’s no use, _you can’t even move_. “Now, here’s what’s gonna happen, baby,” he continues, his other hand grabbing the inside of your knee and pushing your legs incredibly open. “I’ma fill you up, gorgeous. And you’re gonna be so full of daddy’s come your belly will fucking swell, I fucking swear it.” He says, strangled and tight in the back of his throat, like he can’t take the anticipation anymore.

And even after such words, even after making your worn pussy even wetter and your mind stir-crazy, he still waits for your final permission. Granted, he’s still pleasurably dragging his dick in and out of you and he’s got you all tied up and gave you _everything_ you liked, so maybe he does deserve this treat. But the truth is, you want it. You want him to wreck you, to fuck you senseless like he likes to do, to erase the world around you except for him.

So, once more, _you nod._

He doesn’t even smirk or mock your willingness, he only smiles gently down at you and next thing you know, he’s fucking you like he was born for it. It’s fast, it’s rough, and he hits so deep inside _it hurts_. You’re exhausted and oversensitive and your body protests the abuse but you couldn't care less, it’s good. He’s so good giving you what you need, what you both need, and you feel good at accepting it. 

The sannin fucks you like his life depends on it, he revels in the way you cry out for him. His chest puffing with pride at being able to reduce you to a whimpering, crying little mess. You feel terrific on him, pussy squelching from just orgasming and his cock slides in and out _so easily_ that he can’t remember the time when he struggled to just fit inside. Your body slack and soft and pliant before him, surrendered to his urgent love for you. He grunts in ecstasy and gathers all his strength to give it to you good, even through the sharp pain of his wounds that, if he’s being honest, doesn’t even take into account.

“So good to me,” he’s thrusting particularly hard now, “letting me use you, little one,” He growls. “So good _for_ me.” His voice is a rumbling sound, that rattles his chest and makes him seem _bigger_.

You cannot speak, you cannot think. The only thing in your mind is _him_ , and the things he’s saying to you are your only connection to this plane of reality, keeping you from straying into unconsciousness, keeping you here with him. And for moments you think you’re going to die from overstimulation, from the way your every nerve feels like it’s on fire and your body seems to have molten into burning metal, but he’s still holding you in his arms. He’s got you.

When he comes, you see fireworks, a sharp intake of breath the only sound he makes. He fills you up to the brim and then some, even if it’s the second time this night. You distantly feel him thrusting shallowly as the last of his come bursts inside you and that’s it.

Your vision goes black.

* * *

You wake up tucked in bed, you’ve been changed into fresh clothing and you think you can spot a glass of water on the bedside table. You blink and try to roll your body only to find out you can’t. You expect that’s because there is a heavy arm thrown over your middle but it’s only due to the deep soreness and exhaustion. You’re alone in the bed.

You grunt in discomfort and try again, this time you manage to rest your weight on your elbow so you can down the much needed glass of water in three big gulps. By the time you put it down you hear the bathroom door opening only to reveal a tall, white haired sannin, wearing only his sleep pants.

“So, you’re awake,” he teases, a smug grin plastered on his face. You guess it’s because he fucked you until you passed out. You guess you’ve been out for ten minutes or so, but that’s way enough time to make his ego the size of the Hokage Rock.

You scoff at his cockiness and wince in pain when you try to sit up too fast. His arms twitch in a reflex to help you and your heart flutters once again, even after all you did he still wants to protect you from something as dumb as a sore pussy. Fuck, _how you loved this man._

You throw the covers open beside you and pat the mattress softly. “Shut up and come to bed,” you manage to rasp out, your throat still dry even after all that water. Gods, how loud were you?

“Right on it, ma’am,” he pipes up and trots across the room till he reaches the bed. Then, he slides into it beside you and lies back, arm extended over your pillow.

You chuckle at the satisfied look on his face when you lie down next to him. You snake an arm around his naked torso and sigh contently. He kisses your forehead and reaches over your head to turn off the lamp, then he cuddles even closer.

You’re both silent for a moment, just enjoying each other’s company, satiated and all lovey-dovey. You smile thinking about how your night started and how differently you thought it was going to end. You bury your face in the crook of his neck, nuzzling the warm skin there.

“You alright, kiddo?” He asks as his fingers comb your hair. Voice tranquil and deep.

“Couldn’t be better,” you mumble into his skin, eyes heavy with sleep. “You?”

“I’m pretty good myself,” he sounds giddy but sleepy as well, “now that I’m home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posted this! Sorry for the delay, i couldn't decide how much porn is too much.  
> Hope you like it, enjoy.  
> Once more, i'm happy to correct any typos and drop a comment of your favorite part.  
> Love, aqueerfilledwithexistencialfear.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else feeling a little hot? Or it's just me?  
> Anyways, I felt all kinds of funny writing this but found it very therapeutic.  
> I edited it a bit so I hope it's easier to read now.  
> Comment your favorite parts so we can thirst together and leave a kudo if you like.  
> Have a nice day! ;D


End file.
